Volume 6 (Vigilantes)/Extras
Extra Content from Volume 6 (Vigilantes). Miu and Yu Having these two around was invaluable during all the dialog scenes about NaruFest. Whenever anything came up, Miu would be ready with a barbed quip, and if she was ever too harsh, Yu could patch things up with a softer comment... That balance helped the conversations flow really smoothly. -'Furuhashi' Even though the two Feathers girls are twins, I personally didn't want to restrict them by forcing them into matching outfits all the time. I'm so glad they didn't have to match. So glad (LOL) -'Betten' The Tsukauchi siblings In Vigilantes, Detective Tsukauchi sort of serves as Mr. Common Sense who's always getting the short end of it, so I wanted to be sure to portray him as...highly competent. His younger sister Makoto has been good at coaxing favors out of him ever since she was a kid. She's 12 whole years younger than him, so she tends to come out on top in arguments. -'Furuhashi' There's something about their interactions that I love and always look forward to. Maybe it's the juxtaposition of Mr. Analog and Ms. Digital? (LOL) -'Betten' O'Clock The Rough Desing High-Speed Hero: O'Clock Very simple look O'Clock's symbol Behind the Scenes I wanted an upright hero in a mask and full bodysuit, modeled off DC Comics' the Flash. Just you wait, because we'll be learning more and more about this guy as the story progresses. -'Furuhashi' Since he is such an orthodox-looking hero, I tried to work in elements of the Nebula M78 beings... -'Betten' Sheer looking Octopus Villain The Rough Desing Enhanced villain Octopus Flexible, elastic Behind the Scenes Speed and power! like how this guy feels like a simple, overwhelmingly powerful villain. Every time I received art of him in action, l'd think, "Nice octopus! Octo!" Betten-san came up with the idea to give him two hidden arms (meaning eight total, besides the legs), which meant he'd be well matched against the scarred man's eight-hit combo. -'Furuhashi' I know the whole "He's not an octopus-he's a squid!" gimmick is sort of corny, but it's something I've been wanting to do, and I'm glad I got to do it. -'Betten' Pop Step This sketch was done fairly early on. At first, Pop had much more of a devilish-imp motif, but once her friendship with Koichi solidified, she settled into more of a stabilizing role. When guys and gals hang out together, the gals tend to grow more mature while the guys remain blockheads forever... That's the idea l was going for here -'Furuhashi' I put this sketch up on Twitter way back when. At first we were planning to have her be a lot sharper tongued, but as we went on, there were fewer and fewer chances to show that, so that idea kind of fell apart. (hah) -'Betten' The Scarred Man The Rough Desing Behind the Scenes I was planning to flesh out his characterization very slowly over time, but having him prowl around without any real identity for so long made for a weak villain. It was a relief to finally give him some clear motivation and purpose in this last chapter. -'Furuhashi' He was dressed as a rescue worker (?) in his very first appearance, and even since then, he always looks like some kind of service worker. (LOL) I can't wait to draw him with his face not in shadow. -'Betten' Kaori and Kazuha The Rough Desing Kaori (Midnight). Like an office worker Kazuha (Pop) Black hair, lots of accessories, knee-high boots. Behind the Scenes The original plan was for these two not to realize the huge age gap between them and just think they were in the same year at college, but that would make Midnight seem more oblivious than she is and stall the flow of the scene, so I changed it to "they're working an undercover mission together. I'm always happy with the results whenever I ask Betten-san to design a group of girls in street clothes. Show me all that fashion! -'Furuhashi' I don't mind coming up with street fashion now and then, but when I have to do it for a whole group of characters at once? Kill me, please! I was pleased to discover that when you give Pop a different hairstyle, she actually comes out looking cute in an ordinary way. (LOL) -'Betten' Rin and Hina The Rough Desing Rin Yaritezawa Too many characters with slanted, almond-shaped eyes? Hina Simple backpack. Eyes are usually hidden Behind the Scenes Since the plain one turns out to be the culprit, I had the option of making Rin the party animal, but that role was better suited to Kaori (Midnight). Instead, Rin is just lively and upbeat. The scene where Hina is sucking on the barf towel got a huge reaction from people. -'Furuhashi' Given the shape of Hina's bangs, I remember really struggling how not to have her resemble the Feathers twins when she snaps and reveals the other side of herself. (hah) -'Betten' Illustration from Horikoshi Be sure to check out Volume 22 of the main series out now in Japan! Message from Kohei Horikoshi That was disgusting when she was sucking on the barf soaked towel Furuhashi-san!! -'Kohei Horikoshi' Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras